


Uncle Tyler, the Bestest Babysitter

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 6 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Tyler babysits while Mark runs errands.





	Uncle Tyler, the Bestest Babysitter

“Come on, baby boy,” Mark spoke up, kissing Jack’s forehead. “It won’t be for long, I promise. And you can watch movies with Ethan while I’m gone!” He tried in vain to cheer up the Little, but Jack wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t understand why he would come all the way to visit his Daddy only to have Daddy turn around and  _leave_ him! Jack clung tightly to Mark and sniffled precariously, whimpering.

“No!” he pleaded.

“Jack, baby, Daddy has to go. But he won’t be gone for very long, just a few hours, he promises,” Mark sighed, rubbing Jack’s back.

Jack’s fingers gripped at Mark’s shirt, and he let out a little sob. “No!” he repeated. “No, no, no.”

“Jack,” Mark’s tone held a soft warning, though his eyes were patient. He wouldn’t allow his little guy to throw a tantrum when it was Tyler’s first time to babysit for him.

Jack gave a little upset groan and gripped tighter, starting to cry. “No!”

“Yes, Bug,” Mark argued, and carried him down the stairs to where Tyler was waiting. Ethan was happily ensconced in the living room with his coloring books,  _Finding Nemo_ playing quietly in the background. “Jack, Daddy has to go now and run some errands, but Tyler’s gonna take good care of you while Daddy’s gone, okay?” Mark spoke over Jack’s despairing cries. Tyler gave a sympathetic face and reached forward to help Mark pry the clingy baby off of his person.

“Come here, baby boy,” Tyler said softly, as Jack kept trying to squirm away from him, reaching pathetically for Mark as he donned his jacket and grabbed his keys.

Jack’s face crumpled as he watched Mark leave, finally curling into Tyler as the door clicked shut, keening loudly.

“I know, buddy, I know.” Tyler cooed, bouncing him slightly and rubbing his back. “But he’s coming back, I promise. Your Daddy wouldn’t leave you like that,” Tyler reassured, and brushed a hand through Jack’s hair.

“D-dada!” he cried through his tears, nose running freely.

Tyler grimaced at the snotty nose and moved for the side table near the sofa, grabbing a tissue from the box and swiping quickly at the squirmy baby’s nose. “I know, honey,” he murmured. “But he’s coming back later,” Tyler repeated softly, as Ethan looked up from his coloring pages curiously. Tyler tossed the gross tissue in the trashcan and rocked from side to side, attempting to soothe the upset baby.

“Dada,” Jack whimpered quietly, becoming more subdued at the soothing motions.

“I know,” Tyler whispered to him, and rubbed his back as Ethan crawled to his feet and appeared at his elbow. “What’s up, Eth?” he asked, and looked over to meet Ethan’s gaze.

“Why’s he cryin’?” Ethan asked curiously, eyes big and wide.

“He’s crying because he misses his Daddy, honey.” Tyler explained gently, as Jack whimpered once more and stuck his fingers in his mouth. “Oh, baby, that’s yucky,” he cooed at the sniffling Jack, before looking back across to his little one. “Ethan, baby, can you run upstairs and get Jack’s paci and his blankie from his bed for me?”

Ethan nodded eagerly, blue hair bobbing as he scampered from the room, happy to find something he could do to help the baby not feel so bad. A moment later he appeared again, beaming. “Didn’t run on the stairs, Daddy!” he announced as he held out the items.

“That’s very good, Eth, I’m proud of you,” Tyler responded with a smile as he wiped the paci on his pants before offering it to Jack. Jack opened his mouth like a baby bird, and Tyler stuck it into his mouth as he reached and took the baby’s blanket from Ethan. Jack immediately grabbed the familiar grey and yellow polka-dotted fabric, clutching it to his chest. “There we go, honey.” Tyler murmured, and reached to ruffle Ethan’s hair. “That was really sweet of you to help out, Ethan. I’m sure you helped make Jack feel lots better, buddy.”

Ethan beamed once more and gave a soft hum, leaning forward to nuzzle at Tyler’s arm. “Don’t want the baby to cry,” he responded sweetly, and Tyler cooed as he reached out to hug Ethan to his side with one arm.

“You’re such a good boy,” he informed the little one, and released him after a moment. “Now, let’s go finish watching the movie, hmm?” Tyler looked down at Jack, whose face was streaked with drying tears. “Does that sound good, lil’ guy?”

Jack whimpered around his paci, nodding against Tyler as the fingers of his hand not holding onto his blanket clutched at Tyler’s shirt desperately. He still looked downright miserable.

“Don’t worry, I won’t putcha down,” Tyler reassured as they all moved to the sofa. Settling down, he let Jack curl against him, as Ethan leaned against his other side and cuddled with his stuffed puppy. Tyler periodically stroked a hand through Jack’s hair and smiled to himself as Ethan giggled along with the movie every now and then. By the time the credits rolled and Ethan was asking for dinosaur chicken nuggets, Jack was asleep, exhausted from crying himself out. “Alright, okay baby hang on,” Tyler murmured to Ethan. “We can have nuggets once I get Jack put down for a nap.” Momentarily satisfied, Ethan chewed at the ear of his puppy and watched curiously as Tyler stood up and cradled Jack to his chest and cooed softly to soothe as the baby fussed at being moved. “You wait here for me. I’m gonna go put Jack in his bed, okay?”

Ethan nodded. “Kay.”

Tyler made short work of tucking the baby in and turning on the baby monitor, sticking it to his belt before returning downstairs to grab Ethan. “Hey, baby boy. You ready to have some chicken nuggets?” he asked, and Ethan hummed softly, reaching up to be carried. He was still getting used to sharing his Daddy. Tyler laughed softly and happily obliged, carrying his boy into the kitchen and sitting him on the counter. “Alrighty Mister Ethan.” Tyler smiled and kissed his Little on the nose, making him crinkle it up cutely. “Let’s get those in the oven real fast, hmm?”

Everything went uneventfully, at least, until Jack woke up again. Cursing softly as tears began over the baby monitor, Tyler transferred Ethan from his lap into his own seat at the table and hurried upstairs to grab Jack. “Shh, hey, lil’ guy,” Tyler crooned, and picked him up. “Whassa matter, hm? I’m right here, bud.” He assured, as Jack latched onto him pitifully. It was only then that he heard the wailing from downstairs. “Fuck,” he breathed, hurriedly snatching up Jack’s blankie and handing it to the baby as he clipped a pacifier to his onesie and headed back downstairs. “Ethan?” He called worriedly over Jack’s sobbing. “Ethan, are you okay, buddy?”

Ethan was standing near the table, face crumpled up as he sobbed, a puddle of liquid around him and a dark stain on his sweatpants. Tyler’s face creased in sympathy. “Aw, buddy.” He crooned quietly, bouncing Jack a little. He’d really been working with Ethan lately on not forgetting to use the bathroom before and after mealtimes, but sometimes one or both of them forgot and accidents happened. “It’s okay, baby,” he assured, patting Jack’s back. “It’s alright, I’m not mad,” Tyler murmured, as Jack began to calm down, finally discovering the paci Tyler’d clipped to his front. “C’mere,” he offered kindly, opening his spare arm as Ethan launched himself over and clung to him desperately. Tyler kissed Ethan on the head. “Calm down, baby. It’s okay. We’re just gonna clean you up, okay? Just remember next time to go potty before we eat, hmm?” He sighed resignedly, and took Ethan’s hand. “Come on, baby boy. Let’s go upstairs and have a bath, hmm?” Ethan whimpered and allowed himself to be led upstairs, knuckling at wet eyes with one fist.

It was hard to say the least to get one Little into the bath while you still had one that wouldn’t let go of you, but Tyler managed it. Suitably placating Jack with his blankie and allowing him to sit right beside him while he tended to Ethan, he got the bath run and Ethan stripped down, gross clothes bagged up in a Walmart sack to deal with later. “Here we go,” he cooed, as Ethan stared with doleful eyes. “Doesn’t that feel nice, honey?” Tyler asked, as he cupped a hand over Ethan’s eyes and got his hair wet with the warm water. “Don’t you worry, Daddy’s gonna get you all clean in no time, buddy.” Ethan let out a little whimper and chewed on a knuckle. Tyler frowned. “Baby, don’t do that. It’s yucky,” he reminded, and handed Ethan a rubber ducky. “Look, don’t you want to play with any of your bathtime toys? Pirate Ducky looks like he wants to play,” he attempted to entice, as Jack watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, sucking on his pacifier intently. A sad noise escaped Ethan as he picked up the ducky and quietly made it swim around the little sworls of bubbles in the tub. Tyler made quick work of washing his hair while he was distracted, before picking up the loofa and washing his body. “Don’t worry, Eth. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so much better once you’re out of this bath and we get you into some clean clothes.”

Not long after, a soft knock sounded at the door to the bathroom—Tyler’d had to shut it just in case Jack tried to wander off while he was tending to Ethan—and Mark stuck his head inside. “Hey guys,” he greeted cautiously, and Jack made a little happy sound in his throat, arms automatically reaching towards his Daddy with grabby hands. Mark’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Hi, baby boy. Just a minute. Daddy’s gotta put Chica outside before he can hold you.” He looked over to Tyler. “How did everything go?”

Tyler made a face. “Jack had a nap, cried a lot, Ethan had his dinner, then he had an accident, and here we are.” He recited, looking grateful that Mark was home to help deal with the Littles.

“Aw, Eth, that’s no fun buddy, I’m sorry that happened,” Mark empathized, holding the doorknob so Chica couldn’t nose her way inside. “Well, I’m gonna let the dog out, and put the groceries up and then I’ll be back for him,” he nodded towards Jack, who was looking like he might cry if he didn’t get held soon.

“Alright, thanks.” Tyler responded, as he unplugged the drain and let the water drain out. As soon as Mark shut the door Jack began to whine, looking up at Tyler with a victimized expression. “He’s coming right back, after he lets the puppy outside.” He explained, standing up and helping Ethan to his feet. Swiftly, so his little guy didn’t get cold, Tyler dried him off and expertly bundled him into a Pull-Up and his pajamas—it may have been six thirty, but Ethan obviously needed some comfort. “Can you sit with the baby for a minute, while Daddy goes to put your clothes in the wash?” he asked, and Ethan looked a little upset at the prospect, but nodded.

“Yes,” he whispered, feeling subdued and just wanting cuddles after everything. “Sit with the baby for a second,” he agreed once more, curling himself down on the floor beside Jack.

“Good boy,” Tyler praised, kissing his damp curls and picking up the bag of clothes. “How’d it go at the vet?” he asked, passing Mark in the hallway as he went through to the laundry room.

“Oh, it was fine. Chica’s healthy as can be. It was just a checkup, really. She needed to update some shots and things,” he answered, as he put the last of the groceries in the cupboard. That done, he went over to stand beside Tyler as he started up the washing machine. “Does Ethan have many accidents?” he asked curiously. “I know you’ve been setting him a schedule and things, but I don’t think I’ve ever noticed that he had any before.”

Tyler pursed his lips and leaned against the wall facing Mark. “Just… sort of here and there at night mostly, but recently he’s been forgetting or not telling me more. I can’t help but wonder whether or not he’s just using it as an attention getter or something,” he nibbled at his lip and frowned. “Am I not giving him enough attention? I know everyone’s schedules get crazy and sometimes we can’t have them be Little for very long, and sometimes Jack has to go back home for a few weeks, but…” he shrugged.

Mark hummed. “No, I think it’s probably because you’re giving him more attention than usual. You know, like… you’re giving him more attention, so he slips deeper and genuinely forgets to get himself to a bathroom before it becomes a problem.” He reasoned. “But, if you worry about it, just have him wear a Pull-Up during the day as well as during the night, and you’ll not have so much to clean up if something does happen.”

Tyler sighed softly. “Yeah. I guess so. I mean, it makes sense, I just feel bad for not seeing that he’s gotten so deep, you know?”

Mark patted his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up. We’re both relatively new at this, despite having done it for a while. Mistakes happen, but luckily they’re both ages that they forgive easily. I’d shudder to think what would happen if we had older Littles.”

Tyler laughed. “Imagine having a Little that was like, fifteen or sixteen in their headspace. That’d be a nightmare to deal with.”

They climbed the stairs together, and Jack nearly knocked Tyler over in his haste to crawl over to Mark. “Hey, Bug,” Mark chuckled, as Tyler stepped around them to grab Ethan. “Did you miss Daddy?” Jack hummed and curled up against Mark’s chest as he picked him up, nuzzling at his shoulder affectionately. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He responded happily. “Now, let’s go get your diaper changed and we can cuddle some together before bed.”


End file.
